Drugs, Alcohol, Love 3
by Broken Butterflys
Summary: Yaoi NARUSASU, FLUFFEH 3 the start has a very... uhh Depressing content :3 3 heh (I'm sorry about spacing, i reallllyyy tried / ))


**_I DO NOT OWN NARUTOO~ :3_******

Enjoy deary's :3

* * *

He laid on the ground of his pitch black room, everything was spinning, he dropped a once full, now empty syringe in his hand, a small drop of blood formed where the needle went under his skin and in his vain, he closed his eyes as every part of his pale body stringed in pain, the raven 18 year old swore under his breath as his eyes darted open "Shit!" he couldn't see straight, cuts slashed over his wrist, blood dripped from his fresh cuts that were over his scars all down the palm of his hand, empty beer bottles stood straight only a few centimeters away above his head, one toppled over.

He managed to hazily sat up and stand on his feet, wobbly but still good enough and he stumbled towards the door, firmillir of course he opened it with enough force to make it slam against the wall.

He growled in a cold voice "Itatchi will be home! Fuck, I have to get out of here!" he somewhat scanned the hallway and tried to see straight, it was impossible, the drug had taken effect almost instantly, Sasuke liked that alot.

The raven put his bloodied hand (from the cuts) against the hallway door to hold himself up, he navigated though down the hallway leaving bloodied hand prints behind him on the white wall, he smirked to himself as he finally reached the front door and he slammed it open, he struggled to walk straight as he made his way out of the house and down the street.

Sasuke smirked when he took a left, right, another right and one more left, he had no idea what the fuck he was doing but he was getting away from that house he shared with his older brother who would be home soon. He stumbled down the road in the middle of it, street lights lit up the roads with a dull yellow tinge to them.

Some houses lights were on, he closed his eyes and stopped in his tracks, he took a deep breath and as he exhaled he opened his ebony eyes, all he could see was a big bright white light and suddenly he felt himself fly into the air the cold air stinging his face and arms, he felt his whole body slam into some cold metal thing, he fell off it and his limp body smashed against rough ground, his eyes suddenly snapped shut.

A car door slammed shut and someone spoke the voice he heard was filled with worry and panic "Oh god! S- Sasuke!" it was firmillir to him, he felt hands on his shoulders and his body was shaken, he opened his eyes slightly and he saw bright blond hair, he blinked a bit and scanned the face, bright ocean blue eyes, dark whisker markings.

He knew who it was- although it was just a hazy mess, the raven muttered "asshole… you could've killed me-" suddenly the ravens body went completely and utterly limp, the blond gasped and his bright blue eyes widened "OH GOD SASUKE! WAKE UP! DON'T- DON'T PASS OUT YOU IDIOT! WAKE UP!" with no sign of the Sasuke being awake, no movement the blond shook him once again to see, still nothing, quickly the blond picked the raven up and opened the back door of his silver car and he gently laid the raven on the back seat and closed the door, he rushed to the drivers seat and climbed into the seat.

the roar of a speeding car echoed though the streets, Naruto sped straight down the road, he took a few turns and skidded to a stop in front of his house, he quickly opened the door and picked up the man who was a few inches smaller then himself and he took the raven inside.

Kicking the door shut behind him he rushed to his room and placed the pale man on his big soft bed, the blond was leaning over Sasuke and only then did the raven make some sounds, stirring in his sleep, he talked a bit, a small smile swept over the pale lips as he muttered "You smell good Uzumaki…" the blond sighed of relief that the raven was ok, it took a bit for the Naruto to relise what the raven said and he blushed madly

after moments of mentally gathering himself Naruto muttered "Sasuke? You awake?"

the raven nodded softly and opened his eyes a bit "Hn, yeah.."

the blond smiled, the blush still there and said, "good, I thought you were dead for a second there-"

the raven interrupted and groaned quietly "well, I would have been if you didn't find me…"

Naruto blinked and pushed himself up and then climbed next to Sasuke and Sasuke looked over to Naruto, the Uzumaki tilted his head and his eyes widened as he suddenly noticed the blood all over him and the raven and he quickly scanned his wrists and he growled "the fuck Uchiha, why are you bleeding?"

the raven simply answered coldly "razor, alcohol, drugs…" the blond was speechless and he shouted "WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GET DRUGS FROM-" Sasuke interrupted again "…..Street dealer, don't know, don't care, Hn..." Sasuke looked away and muttered softly "-nobody cared, that's why I took them"

The blond growled as he reached into his bedside table draw and got a bandage out "well I fucking care now stay here you idiot! I'll bandage you up so you can sleep and get that alcohol out of your system, god even when your drunk and high your fucking a smart ass.."

he got some disinfectant as well and a tissue, he quickly cleaned up the blood on the blonds wrist and bandaged it up, he noticed the raven fell asleep as he finished and threw the disinfectant back in his bedside table draw before closing it.

He smiled and sat up, leaning over Sasuke again and he took off the ravens white shirt and black slacks leaving the pale man in his boxers and the blond blushed as he picked Sasuke up and placed him under the covers

Sasuke whimpered as he nuzzled the pillow now beneath his head, the Uzumaki was trying so hardly to not jump the Uchiha and fuck him senselessy, all the blond could do was take off his work suite which consisted of black slacks, a white shirt, orange tie and a black jacket that matched his slacks, god he hated his work

Naruto was just in his boxers now, he was about to leave when he heard Sasuke sweet voice "Naruto… please… sleep with me? I'm cold.." He had turned around and the raven was rolled over facing him and patting the bed and the before the blond knew it he was moving towards the bed and muttering "thought you'd never ask~"

Naruto climbed in the bed and immediately once under the covers the raven curled up next to the blond, his face buried into the blonds tanned chest with his arms wrapped around Naruto's neck, the blond blushed a bit and smiled and wrapped his arms around the ravens waist, but his smile evaporated into thin air and was replaced by a big grin as the raven nuzzled his chest, he muttered happily "look at me..." the raven slowly obeyed the blond and pulled his head away and looked into the blonds eyes

Sasuke blushed softly and the blond lent down and pressed his tanned lips against Sasuke's soft pale lips, pressing a soft, sweet, loving kiss against his lips the raven kissed back deeply after a few minutes they both pulled away and panted softly

Sasuke smiled gently and all Naruto could think was 'Sasuke ACTUALLY SMILED it had been 3 years since Sasuke smiled truly happily, and i- I ACTUALLY DID IT! I made the man I had been in love with for so long, smile, truly!' Naruto kissed his nose and muttered "i love you so much Sasuke..." the raven blinked a bit and muttered back "I- I love you back Naruto..." The blond smiled and whispered soothingly "go to sleep, you need it!" the raven nodded and buried his head once more into Naruto's chest and nuzzled his chest before slipping into a deep sleep, the blond kissed the ravens head and slipped into a deep sleep.


End file.
